


Whoops, Wrong Ritual

by RagtimeCat



Series: idiot sex demon au [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Comedy, Dry Humping, F/M, No Pregnancy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safe to Read if You're Triggered by Pregnancy, everyone involved is an idiot, there's only one summoning circle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22670413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RagtimeCat/pseuds/RagtimeCat
Summary: This is what happens when two sex demons are accidentally summoned for a non-sexual ritual.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: idiot sex demon au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591600
Comments: 10
Kudos: 65





	Whoops, Wrong Ritual

Sex rituals haven’t been the same since Rey met Kylo.

Becoming a succubus was not her first choice of demonhood. She hadn’t had sex of any kind prior to her death, and even though she knew she’d damned herself when she’d sold her soul for information about her deadbeat parents, she never expected _this._

It’s been reasonably entertaining so far. Hell isn’t as hot as she’d always been told it would be, nor is it as scary. Mostly, it’s just lonely. Demons aren’t the most cheerful of creatures, and they generally stick to their own kind. As a succubus, she’s been responsible for more than one accidental lust frenzy, so she mostly keeps to herself these days.

Hell doesn’t have a directory, so she can’t look for Kylo. She isn’t entirely certain she wants to find him, anyway; he wasn’t exactly nice to her the one and only time they’d met. But for the first time in life or death, she’d felt a powerful attraction to someone. That, combined with the massive power rush she got when they came together, makes her itch to cross paths with him again.

A little-known fact about demons is they can’t pick and choose which summonings to respond to. It’s unclear who does the picking; demons can be summoned by name, but a small-time succubus like Rey doesn’t have a big enough following for that. But generally, when a human is performing some sort of demon-conjuring ritual, they conjure the type of demon most well-suited for the task.

That is not what is happening right now.

For starters, this is the first time she’s shown up at a ritual fully-clothed, “fully clothed” being old leggings and a thin t-shirt. (Sex rituals tend to be clothing-optional, which is fine by Rey. Clothes sometimes get in the way of her tail, which she’s still not used to, and her tail has a mind of its own when she’s horny.

Which, granted, is basically all the time these days, but it’s still a new thing for her.)

Actually, no one is naked at this ritual. In the middle of the attic room where the humans have gathered is a salt circle keeping Rey bound in a too-small space.

No, wait. The issue isn’t the size of the circle, it’s that she’s sharing it with another demon.

A demon whose erection is already poking her in the kidney.

“Rey?”

_Oh good,_ she thinks. _It’s just Kylo._ And then— _Oh. It’s_ Kylo. “Hi,” she says, the greeting sounding breathy even to her ears. “How’s it going?” _“How’s it going?”_ she thinks to herself. _That’s the best you could come up with?_

“Uh.” His hands are on her waist, trying to hold her in place while he scoots a respectable distance away. Which is dumb, considering their occupations, and also ineffective because the salt circle binding them isn’t meant to hold two idiot sex demons, so he can’t go far. “Sorry about this.”

“What are you apologizing to me for? They’re the ones that conjured us,” she says, pointing at the humans, who are arguing while huddled over an old book. “Has this ever happened to you before?” Sure, she’d scoffed at his offer to ‘teach her the ways of the incubus,’ but this is a genuinely weird scenario.

“Nope.”

“Great.”

Her tail has uncurled itself from where it was wrapped around her waist and is now fluttering around excitedly. She isn’t surprised by it—nor is she surprised by the growing dampness between her legs—but it _is_ rather embarrassing, especially when it curls around Kylo’s thigh, making him jump. She would apologize, except that there’s a strange, possessive feeling she gets from holding him like this. And if the sharp intake of breath is anything to go by, he likes the way the tip of her tail is now stroking his inner thigh.

It feels good for her, too. He’s solid muscle, and now she’s wondering if there’s enough room in this circle for her to climb him like a tree.

“Do they…” she starts to ask, nodding at the humans. “Do they know we’re here?”

“Unclear.”

The humans are arguing about something, that much is clear, but it takes Rey a minute to make out the words. Being a demon has given her the gift of tongues (in more than one sense of the word) so there’s no language barrier, they’re just not speaking clearly. “Revenge,” one of them seethes. “This was supposed to bring about revenge! You were supposed to summon a vengeance demon, for Satan’s sake! What the hell are they?”

Okay, she has to give him that. If Kylo is dressed anything like she is right now, they barely look like sex demons, let alone anything else. He’s still gripping her waist, although he’s no longer trying to back away from her. She leans back just a little bit as her tail starts to stroke higher up on his thigh, feeling pleased about the way that he’s obviously happy to see her.

“Well, we know they’re demons,” the second human says. “They have fangs and tails and they’re trapped in the circle.”

“Yeah, but I’ve never seen demons do _that._ ”

To be fair, this is probably not typical behavior, even for sex demons. Kylo’s tail is now mirroring Rey’s, wrapped around her thigh with the tip stroking so close to the apex of her thighs that he can probably tell how wet she already is. His grip on her waist has tightened, one arm wrapped around to span her stomach as she leans back into him.

It’s distracting. So distracting that she’s barely paying attention to the humans, who are still arguing. “How do we get rid of them?” one of them says. “Whatever they’re doing, it sure as hell doesn’t look like it’s going to help us get revenge.”

Okay, this tailplay is fun and all, but Rey needs more. Her tail drops its hold on Kylo’s thigh as she spins around and wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him close. “Hi,” she whispers. “Is this okay?”

In response, he wraps his arms around her waist and picks her up, allowing her to wrap her legs around him. “Definitely.”

She rolls her hips experimentally, causing him to inhale sharply and tighten his grip on her. She’s seen his cock before, but she’s never felt it. She likes this, even though there’s not really any room to do anything other than grind against him.

“Can I kiss you?” he asks suddenly.

Oh. Kissing. Rey’s been mostly focused on getting off with him, but kissing would be nice. It’s surprisingly rare that people kiss while performing sex rituals, so it didn’t even occur to her to try that. “Yes,” she whispers, silently praying they can figure out how to do this without injuring themselves with their fangs.

The kiss is a little awkward at first, making Rey wonder if Kylo’s having the same fang worries that she’s having. But then he has the idea to pin her against the invisible wall created by the salt circle binding them in place, and suddenly things click into place. “Oh, _fuck_ ,” she hisses as he grinds against her.

The humans are still arguing amongst themselves, but Rey is too focused on the energy rising between Kylo and herself. Gods above, nothing has ever felt as good as grinding against Kylo while trapped in a salt circle because some human made a typo while preparing for a ritual.

Rey was ready to go as soon as she realized she was trapped with Kylo again, and she knows it’s not going to be much longer until she comes.

“Rey,” he gasps, stilling his movements. “Rey, wait.”

“What?” she asks, a little annoyed. She was so close to coming. He’d better have a good reason for stopping.

He whispers a set of coordinates in her ear. “Find me in hell,” he whispers. “After we’re done here.”

Okay, this _is_ a good reason to stop. “I don’t want to have to wait until we get summoned to the same ritual again, either,” she says.

He looks so relieved that she doesn’t know what to say, so she kisses him again, shifting her hips against his to remind him that they were in the middle of something. The groan she elicits from him is delicious; she’s happy to realize that she has a way to find him after this is done.

(Which it will be soon, if Kylo is as close to coming as she is right now.)

“Do you feel it?” she whispers. “The energy between us.” Not that Rey has anything to compare it to, but this seems different than normal sexual encounters. Deeper, somehow. Even though they both feed on sexual energy, the way their powers work together creates more power than Rey thought was possible to have. It’s intoxicating; she wonders if she’d feel the same way about him without the demon thing.

(She’s pretty sure she would. She’s never felt this level of attraction to anyone else.)

“I know,” he gasps. “Rey, don’t stop, I’m about to—”

Rey feels the power crest between them, holding Kylo so tight that she can barely tell where one of them begins and the other ends. He’s holding her just as tight, making her feel safe and secure. There’s just enough time for him to whisper “Find me” one more time before the ritual is satisfied and they’re both released back to the underworld.

“Well,” one human says to the other as they stare at the now-empty salt circle. “I’m not entirely certain what just happened, nor do I think I want to know.”

The other human grimaces. “We have _got_ to double-check our ritual bindings next time.”


End file.
